Beyond the Sea: Drabbles
by hollyberry29
Summary: A series of drabbles. These were written for the Livejournal fanfic100 club. Nemo/Gill centric. Warning: Fish yaoi ;P
1. White Lines

**Disclaimer: I do not own Finding Nemo. Or fish. At least not anymore. They died. Now on with the story.**

_AN: This was written for the fanfic100 challenge on Livejournal. I should also note that all of these fics take place after the movie, and Nemo is now an adult._

019- White

Nemo loved Gill's scars. Sometimes he felt guilty as he ran his mouth over the deep, jagged, white lines and torn fin. How could he love something that brought Gill such pain and embarrassment?

Nemo would tell Gill time and time again, when the Moorish idol had his rare bouts of insecurity, that his scars were beautiful; marks of bravery. Gill would chuckle and mutter something about air-headed clownfish before bumping noses with Nemo tenderly, his eyes conveying a silent thank you.

But despite Gill's insecurities, Nemo would trace his tongue along Gill's mutilated body, pausing to nip and nuzzle at sensitive areas as Gill trembled violently beside him.


	2. Brown Eyed Boy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finding Nemo. **

_AN: This was written for the fanfic100 challenge on Livejournal. I should also note that all of these fics take place after the movie, and Nemo is now an adult._

017- Brown

Those brown eyes would be the death of him, Gill was certain of that. All it took was a pleading look or a sultry gaze from Nemo and Gill was left completely powerless.

For all his genius and admirable qualities, the kid had a horrible poker face. His every emotion could be read quite easily in those sienna depths.

When he was frightened or worried, his eyes would widen, pupils becoming two inky pinpricks. When he was in a good mood, his eyes were bright and round, an impish grin spreading over his sweet face. In moments of intimacy, his eyes would go dark with need, and he would try desperately to keep them from closing out of sheer bliss.

But of all the beautiful looks that the clownfish possessed, Gill loved one above all the rest. Nemo's eyes would grow warm and soft, a serene smile settling on his lips. It was the look that Nemo saved only for him.


	3. Lightning Strikes Twice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Finding Nemo.**

074- Dark

Gill was a light sleeper. He was constantly on guard, especially at night when predators could be lurking around every corner. It was in the dead of night when Gill felt a gentle disturbance in the water. Someone in the cave had moved.

Gill sleepily opened one eye, peering down at his mate. Nemo was nestled against his side, breathing evenly and very much asleep. He had not moved. That could only mean that someone was in their home. Gill pulled himself gently away from Nemo. Heart pounding, he cautiously inched his way forward.

Gill had always hated this cave. It was large and there were areas partitioned off by rock; perfect hiding places for unwanted visitors. Gill saw something move at the mouth of the cave. It was hiding in the kelp. The Moorish idol was rooted to the spot. He felt his insides turn to ice, settling heavily in his gut. Suddenly the thing slid into view; it was an eel. Gill's eyes widened in terror. They were trapped. The eel was guarding the only exit.

"Gill?" Nemo called.

The eel snapped its attention to the clownfish. Gill swallowed the lump in his throat. "Nemo... Be quiet and don't move…" he muttered, his eyes locked with the Moray's. The eel hissed threateningly.

"Gill? What's going on?" Nemo whimpered, rushing to Gill's side. The little clownfish froze when he saw the Moray stalking them from the kelp, ready to strike. "G-Gill… that's an eel…" Nemo stuttered. Gill gave a choked snort.

"No, really? Like I couldn't see that for myself!" he hissed, his voice bordering on hysterical. Nemo reached out his fin to touch Gill's, brushing the torn appendage reassuringly.

"What are we going to do, Gill?" he whispered. Gill shook his head slightly, his dark eyes glued on the eel's powerful jaws and needlelike teeth. The Moray's yellow eyes flashed warningly.

"Shark bait…" Gill murmured. Nemo pressed himself flush with Gill's body.

"I love you," he said gently. Gill stared down at the clownfish.

"Damn it, Nemo! No goodbyes! We're getting out of this! We've been through wor-" Suddenly, the eel struck.

...

Gill jerked back into consciousness, heaving and gasping for air. Nemo was at his side, eyes wide with concern.

"Gill? Gill! I'm right here… honey, it's okay…" Gill threw himself at the clownfish, pinning him to the cave wall.

"The eel! Where's the damn eel!" he cried. Nemo smoothed his good fin against Gill's face.

"There is no eel, baby… you were dreaming…"

Gill closed his eyes, slumping against his mate. "It was so real," he whispered, "You were dead… you were gone, and the eel… just left me there… why didn't he take me too?" he sobbed. Nemo kissed Gill comfortingly, rocking him gently there in the dark.


End file.
